Dedicated to Kitty
by Missmishka
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED! Lance dedicates a song to Kitty. Sweet little Lancitty fluff series. Please R&R.
1. Dedicated to Kitty

Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction belong to the X-Men franchise and Marvel Comics, yada yada yada. Also, lyrics used are the property of country artist Tim McGraw. The song is _Real Good Man _and you can find it on his newest CD "Tim McGraw & the Dancehall Doctors," it's a great CD so go buy it!

Author's Notes: I heard this song and the story totally wrote itself. The lyrics are soooo Lance and Kitty! 99.5 WBEC FM is, as far as I know, a fictional radio station just as the "Lonesome Dove Dedication Hour" is. If there is such a radio station or radio show, please know that the similarities are accidental. 

During the "song" anything you see in [] is Kitty's thoughts, actions or words, {} indicates Rogue's thoughts, actions or words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Dedicated to Kitty

Arriving home from school, Kitty and Rogue entered their bedroom to see a single sheet of paper lying in plain sight on Kitty's bed.

She looked over at Rogue to see if her roommate knew anything about the paper that hadn't been there when they left for school and got a shrug in answer.

Curious, Kitty set her books down on the bed and picked up the paper.

"99.5 FM. 9 o'clock tonight. Be listening," she read aloud from the note.

Puzzled by the cryptic words, she turned the paper over looking for something more.

Rogue moved to stand beside her and take a closer look at the note.

"Do ya recognize the writin'?"

Though Kitty thought it looked vaguely familiar she couldn't place it and answered Rogue's question with a slow shake of her head.

~*~*~

At five to nine that night, Kitty turned her radio on to 99.5 FM.

Rogue groaned aloud from her bed as she heard the station identify itself as "99.5 WBEC – We be Country for New York."

Kitty, who actually knew country music to be very good, just glared at her friend with the silent order that Rogue could leave if she didn't like it.

Just as Kitty had known she would, her roommate only rolled her eyes and made no move to leave the room.

They were both too curious to know who wanted Kitty listening to this station at this time tonight and why.

Soon something called the "Lonesome Dove Dedication Hour" began and Rogue buried her head under the pillows on her bed to block out the music.

Kitty ignored the other girl and listened to the to the DJ reading off special dedications to the sappy songs listeners had requested he play for their special someone.

Forty minutes into the show Kitty and Rogue both jumped as they heard one particular introduction from the DJ.

"This one goes from Lance to Kitty in Bayville. Lance wants you to know, Kitty, that he's not gonna give up on you just yet because he knows he can prove to you he is a real good man at heart."

"Lance? God, he just doesn't stop!" Rogue said in response to the sentimental words.

Kitty just shushed her and listened breathlessly as Tim McGraw's _Real Good Man_ started to play.

__

Girl you've never known no one like me ["True," Kitty sighs]  
_Up there in your high society _[I am not high society]  
_They might tell you I'm no good_ [That they do]  
_Girl they need to understand   
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
_  
_I may drink too much _ [Like, I hope that's not true] _and play too loud _[Another truth]  
_Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd_ {"Got that right," Rogue muttered}  
_That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am _ [That's a bit of a stretch for Lance.]  
_I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
_  
_I might have a reckless streak_ [Dreamy sigh]  
_At least a country-mile wild  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride_ {"Sh-yeah right," Rogue scoffed}  
_When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands_ [Huge smile from Kitty]  
_I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man  
_  
_I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet_ [Sad, but true]  
_Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can _ [Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, Lance!]  
_I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am  
_

"Don't tell me you're gonna fall for that?!" Rogue demanded as the song ended and she saw the emotions misting her friend's eyes.

Before Kitty could answer their bedroom shook as only one thing could shake it.

__

Lance!

Gasping his name, she leapt from the bed to go stare outside her window, knowing her beau was out there.

Her wide eyes scanned the grounds twice before spotting him standing all alone outside the fence, lurking in the shadows and staring up at her.

He looked so cute out there in his torn blue jeans, black tee and brown vest that the sight of him combined with that touching song tribute made Kitty melt.

Literally, in a way.

Before she knew it, her whole body had phased through the window she'd been leaning out of and she went tumbling into the bushes below.

"Oh, brother," Rogue exclaimed as she leaned out to look at her fallen friend.

"I'm ok," Kitty called out, thoroughly embarrassed.

While she just lay there regaining her breath, Rogue rushed to shut down Logan's nighttime security setup for the school grounds, not wanting Kitty blasted by anything as an intruder.

Rising slowly, Kitty brushed herself off and looked over at Lance, who'd jumped up onto the fence at her fall to make sure she was ok.

Knowing that Rogue would have taken care of the booby traps awaiting intruders, Kitty ran across the grass to her boyfriend.

He hopped down to stand a little nervously before her as she came to a stop.

"So…um…did you like the song?"

His hesitant question made Kitty all gooey inside and she threw her arms around his neck before pulling his lips to hers.

After a long kiss that Lance had only just recovered from his surprise enough to return, Kitty pulled her lips back to stare up into his warm brown eyes.

"That was, like, _the_ most romantic thing ever!"

Feeling cocky now that his plan had worked as well as he'd hoped it would, Lance returned the smile before bending to claim another kiss.

The second kiss, which had promised to be longer and hotter than the first, was brought to an abrupt end by the sprinklers being turned on and Logan turning on the outside lights like an overprotective father.

Sighing and shivering from the cold water she'd been doused with, Kitty phased Lance through the fence. 

Reluctantly she left him there with a promise to meet for a date the next day and a third quick, brief kiss.

She entered the institute, glared evilly at a grinning Logan, then phased through every barrier between the foyer and her bedroom.

Once back in her room, she flopped down on her bed with a dreamy sigh.

Seeing that, Rogue stifled a groan and rolled her eyes.

"How can I _not_ love him after that?"

This time Rogue didn't bother to stifle the groan. She let it out loudly and shook her head at how easily Kitty had been swayed by a corny song dedication.

She went to bed denying to herself that even she would love to have a guy care enough about her to do something like that.


	2. They Might Tell You

Author Speaking: I just couldn't resist expanding on this little piece to make it into a whole mushy sigh inducing romantic tale. So….I've decided to touch on a few of the lines from the song, thread them into chapters and present the end result to y'all. I hope all Lancitty fans enjoy as well as any lovers of a sweet little romance. 

Please be patient for updates as I'm working on a few different ideas at once. :-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

They Might Tell You 

Kitty had been walking on air all day, replaying the night before over and over in her mind as she went through her classes.

Seeming to float through the front doors of the institute with a very grouchy Rogue trailing after her, she smiled at everyone in her path as she made her way upstairs.

She had a date with Lance in just an hour and she wanted to look perfect.

Rogue entered their bedroom moments later to find her roommate pulling clothes from the closet, looking them over and groaning about them somehow being "like a total disaster" then tossing them aside.

"What are you doing?"

Kitty turned to Rogue with a devastated expression.

"I like have _nothing_ to wear!"

"You're not still planning on actually going out with that hood, are you?"

"He isn't a hood, Rogue. _You_ used to be one of the Brotherhood, but do any of us think of you as a hood?"

"Name just one time I was hanging out with those losers that I tried to actually harm any of the X-Men," Rogue challenged. When she got nothing but a frown in answer she continued, "Lance used you and left you to die in his mess the first day y'all met and he's still a menace to the team. _That's _what makes him a hood, Kitty."

The words shook Kitty's good mood until she finally glared at the other girl and left the room to search out the other girls to see if they had something she could wear.

~*~*~

Jean had some nice clothes even though they may be a little long for Kitty, so that's where she headed next.

The redhead telekinetically opened her bedroom door to let Kitty in after she knocked.

"I've got like a huge favor to ask. Do you have anything I could borrow to wear tonight?"

Jean looked up from the homework she was completing to stare at Kitty.

"If I've something you like that'll fit, you're welcome to it, but are you sure you want to be going out with Lance Alvers?"

"What have you got against him?"

Jean sighed in a way that just irked the heck outta Kitty.

It was the kind of sigh only parents should make when their kids are driving them crazy.

"I don't really have anything _against_ Lance, but he's a danger to himself and others. He's reckless, rebellious and angry with a lot of things that he feels was done to him. It's a dangerous combination that has put you, your parents and the X-Men in harmful situations more than once."

__

I'd hate to hear what you had to say if you really did have something against him, Kitty thought as she turned on her heels and flounced from the room without even looking at Jean's clothes.

~*~*~

She put more thought into who she approached next and decided Tabitha would be the perfect choice.

BoomBoom didn't lecture.

She was a pretty wild child and like totally had no grounds to be lecturing others, so Kitty felt sure she could get some snazzy outfit for her date without any hassles.

"Hear ya gotta hot date tonight," Tabby said wickedly as she let Kitty into her room.

"Yeah and I'm like in a total jam. Nothing I have will work for tonight!"

"You can to the right place! I'll get you all decked out and have _you_ rock _his_ world when he sees you," the blonde girl promised as she guided Kitty into the room and shut the door.

~*~*~

With fifteen minutes to go until she was to meet Lance outside the school's gates, Kitty stood looking at herself in Tabitha's mirror.

The girl had been so right, this was gonna totally rock Lance's world!

Her hair was left down for a change and had little curls in it thanks to a curling iron and tons of hairspray.

Her blue eyes looked even bigger and bluer than they were with the help of the makeup Tabitha had skillfully applied.

That makeup also had her lips looking all full and pouty and begging to be kissed.

The clothes she had borrowed were perfect.

They were very different from her usual kinda geeky duds while not going in the completely opposite direction and looking trashy.

She was wearing a bluish green slipdress that hung from her shoulders on thin little spaghetti straps to fall softly over her body to where it ended about mid thigh. 

Tabitha had tried to talk her into wearing just above the knee knee-highs that would have looked real flirty and killer high heels, but that Kitty didn't want to be giving Lance too many ideas on their first real date.

So she was wearing a respectable pair of pantyhose and some comfy strap on sandals that were a pretty close match to the color of her dress.

As Tabby had said, the end result was invitingly innocent and bound to make her date her willing slave for the night and all eternity if Kitty played her cards right.

After all this, BoomBoom had just moved up the ranks to become her best friend.

So what if she'd known Jean and Rogue longer, Tabitha was being a totally good friend to her right now when she needed one and the others were just being pains.

Thanks to her new best friend, though, Kitty was ready to knock Lance dead!

__

Figuratively speaking only, she added mentally.

~*~*~

As she practically trotted down the staircase, she drew the attention of Kurt and Scott who were just coming into the foyer from the direction of the kitchen.

Kurt was eating an apple he promptly choked on when he saw he.

"Vov, Kitzy, you didn't have to dress up like zhat for me!"

She laughed delightedly at the compliment before saying, "It's not for you silly. I've got a date tonight."

Scott frowned at that, knowing what it meant.

"You're actually going out with him?"

"Like just because you can't get along with someone who's just as good as leading as you are doesn't mean I can't, Scott."

"That has nothing to do with it, Kitty. Alvers is nothing but trouble. You shouldn't be going out with him."

"Avalanche? You're going out vith zee Avalanche?"

She just glared at both of them and resisted the urge to have a highly immature tantrum at everyone giving their opinions on this date when they weren't even asked for them.

With as much dignity as she could muster, she stalked past them to and out the front door.

Which Logan was just about to enter.

"You got a visitor outside the gate," the man practically grunted the words.

"Great, so like, are you gonna lecture me too?"

__

My goodness, he actually smiled at her!

"Nah. You may be a half-pint, but your head is on straight. Just let him know if he tries anything on ya that you don't want, I got six claws that'll be introducing themselves to whatever part of his body he got fresh with."

__

Yikes at that imagery, but she totally smiled back at him for being so cool about the whole thing when all her so-called friends were just plain bugging her.


	3. A Rough and Rowdy Crowd

**__**

A Rough and Rowdy Crowd

Still smiling from her brief conversation with Logan Kitty rushed down the driveway and phased through the front gate to Lance.

He was standing a little nervously next to his Jeep in a pair of new looking black jeans and his usual black t-shirt.

Her smile became adoring as she realized this was his way of dressing up for her.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She asked as she stood about a foot away from him.

"Nah. Thought you mighta changed your mind," he confessed.

"No way! I've been waiting all day for this."

His lips curled at her words and the way her eyes light up as she said them just before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

After a moment he pulled back and opened the passenger side door to his Jeep then assisted her up into the seat.

"So what would you like to do tonight?"

"Anything you want to do is fine with me. I like, just wanna be with you."

He turned in the driver's seat he'd just settled into and gave her another kiss for her answer.

She was breathless and he becoming a little uncomfortable in his jeans when they parted, but smiles were on both their faces.

~*~*~

About twenty minutes later Lance had two drinks in his hands and Kitty carried a huge bucket of popcorn as they scanned the darkening theater for seats.

His brown eyes spotted the perfect pair of chairs sitting empty in the back corner and he nudged a willing Kitty in that direction.

They settled into the seats with Lance taking the one on the aisle and she snuggling up against his side with the popcorn in her lap.

Previews were starting as he set their sodas down and laid an arm around her shoulders to keep her against him.

__

Just this could keep him happy forever, Lance thought as he watched his girl popping kernels of her buttery snack into her mouth.

As if sensing his gaze on her Kitty tilted her head back and teased his lips apart with a piece of popcorn.

He took the morsel with a teasing wink that made her blush, but she eagerly dug into her bucket to get him another piece and repeat the process.

They were so wrapped up in each other they failed to notice the trio that took the seats in front of them.

Or at least, tried to take the seats.

It was Fred's cursing of the unfairly small chairs in theaters that alerted Lance to the fact that his 'friends' were crashing his date.

Groaning, he looked to see Toad staring at Kitty's popcorn and Pietro leering at her, obviously having watched her feeding Lance some of that popcorn.

He snarled at that look and the theater shook enough to draw Quicksilver's attention from Kitty to Lance.

The white-haired jerk just smirked at him, delighted to see that Avalanche was getting restless.

Kitty was staring at the boys in front of her with open disgust, but she didn't want Lance to get into any trouble so she snuggled closer to him and whispered "Let's just enjoy the movie."

That proved an impossible suggestion.

The Blob was totally obstructing their view of the screen and Pietro had decided he wanted to flirt with Kitty even though the whole theater was shushing him.

The last straw though was Toad.

Kitty was glaring furiously at Pietro while she dipped her hand into the popcorn bucket to get a handful at the exact same moment Toad had decided to shoot his tongue out to get some for himself.

She jumped to her feet shrieking as slime from his tongue coated her fingers.

"That is like the most disgusting thing ever!"

Lance was on his feet, ready to rock the building to the ground when an usher appeared to escort them all out of the building.

For a moment all five of them stood together outside the theater just glaring at each other.

"So where we going next?"

Kitty stamped her foot on the ground at Toad's flippant question and just grabbed Lance's arm to drag him away to where he'd parked his Jeep.

Following slowly behind, he took the time to rock the ground beneath the trio they left behind until the marquee at the theater's entrance threatened to come crashing down on them and they fled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This was a really short chapter I know, but I'm having a lil writer's block at the moment and wanted to get something updated so hopefully it'll do. :-)


	4. Velvet Hands

**__**

Velvet Hands

Totally repulsed by Toad's actions at the theater, Kitty refused Lance's offer that they go get something to eat.

For a while the couple just sat in his Jeep parked near the theater, each fuming at how their date at been spoiled.

"Do you want me to take you back to the school?"

At his sadly asked question, all of Kitty's anger at the hoods Lance hung out with evaporated.

"No," she answered, turning to look shyly up into his face. "Not yet."

He smiled hesitantly at her reassurance and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Do you trust me?"

"Like, totally."

He dropped a quick kiss on her nose then settled back to start the vehicle and put it into motion.

She was curious about what he had in mind, but truly meant it when she said she trusted him and just buckled up to enjoy the ride.

He raced the old Jeep up the hairpin curves of the mountain that led to a popular look out/make out spot where people could park and see all of Bayville spread out below.

Night had fallen over the town and various lights lit the area below them as the stars did above their heads.

It was beautiful and with a sigh Kitty sank into the arms Lance wrapped around her after bringing the vehicle to a stop near the edge of the bluff.

"This is perfect," she whispered against his chest.

__

Heaven, Lance thought of the situation as he tightened his arms around Kitty and she didn't hesitate to snuggle closer to him.

__

Maybe, just maybe, he'd managed to save their date from his friends' interference.

They sat there like that for many long peaceful moments before she broke the silence by speaking his name.

Frowning a little worriedly, he looked down into the eyes she'd tilted up toward his and asked "What?" even though he had a suspicion that he knew what she wanted.

"Would you…" she blushed slightly, "Would you kiss me again?"

With a slow nod of his head and a delighted curl of his lips Lance moved those last few inches to bring their mouths together.

She sighed as their lips touched and lifted her left hand to slide it into his shaggy brown hair.

For a long time both his hands remained curled under her shoulders to hold her up, but soon he needed more.

Kitty pulled her lips away to giggle when his right hand moved from her shoulder down her side, tickling her ribs.

He filed away the knowledge of that sensitive spot before continuing down to her hip to caress her pert little bottom.

As his lips claimed hers again the hand moved onto her stomach and up her covered chest until he was gently holding a breast in it. 

She began moaning as his hand played with that soft mound of flesh and her other hand moved up to tangle in his hair.

Though he knew she wasn't ready for it yet, Kitty's response made him hungry for more. 

There was no way he could resist parting her lips and demanding her tongue dance with his. 

Nothing could keep his hand from going after better contact with the breast it still held.

She was so caught up in her first real kiss that Kitty didn't even realize he'd slid the strap of her dress down and had moved his hand under the loosened material to touch her bare flesh.

She had no idea until she felt his warm, rough fingers caressing her as no one else ever had.

Her mind screamed that she should protest his bold actions, but her body was loving this treatment.

It shook with delight and arched into his hand, encouraging him to continue.

With her continued moans and sighs, he grew bolder and perhaps a bit rougher.

His lips left hers to kiss their way down her neck, causing her to whimper at the freedom her own lips now had while moaning at the way his parted over the flesh of her throat to lightly suckle the skin.

That delightful hand of his left her flesh to glide down her covered body until it reached her pantyhose clad thighs.

The feel of his hand, even through the silky stockings, made Kitty shake with feelings she'd never felt before.

When his lips found her breast and his hand slid between her thighs, she knew she had to put a stop to things.

Slowly and with more reluctance than she'd like to admit, Kitty placed her left hand on the wrist of his right one and stopped his actions.

Her firm hold on his hand brought Lance's head up away from her body to see what was wrong.

It took a moment for the haze he'd sunk into to clear, but when it did he pulled his hand free to place it safely on her waist and then dropped his forehead to rest on her shoulder.

"Too fast?"

His breath tickled over her neck as he asked the question, making Kitty shiver as she nodded.

He raised his head to look into her eyes while he stroked her cheek.

"I didn't scare you or anything, though?"

Smiling and blushing, she shook her head no in answer to his question.

Lance smiled back and held her against him until their heartbeats returned to a normal rate.

Finally she moved away from him to sit up in her own seat, blushing a deep shade of red when the top of her dress drooped and reminded her of how he'd loosened it.

He felt ten-feet tall as she straightened her clothing, casting shy yet satisfied glances in his direction while she did so.

Clearing his throat he turned away for a moment to smile smugly at the knowledge that she'd enjoyed his caresses.

"You wanna grab something to eat or go back to the school?"

Kitty glanced at the clock on the radio and gasped at the time.

"School," she replied seeing how close they were getting to Logan's ridiculously early curfew.

~*~*~

They sat in silence outside the front gate after Lance brought his Jeep to a stop there at the institute.

Kitty fiddled with her tiny purse and he shifted nervously as he stared at the large mansion beyond that gate.

"Lance - "

"Kitty - "

They began to speak at the same time then fell silent again neither wanting to interrupt the other.

She was blushing and he turned in his seat to take her fidgeting hands in his.

"Kitty, will you see me again tomorrow?"

With a delighted little laugh she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes," she exclaimed between quick light kisses.

He smiled and pulled her close for a longer, deeper kiss before moving to hop out of the vehicle and walk around to her side.

She giggled when he opened her door and offered his hand up to her like a gentleman to assist her down from the Jeep.

"Should I walk you to the door?"

Kitty thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"Better not. The security system may take you for an intruder as you're leaving."

"I can take this place's security, sweetheart," he said with a smirk.

__

Sweetheart.

She just about totally melted into a puddle at his feet for that endearment.

Somehow she managed to resist that urge while giving into the other one she had, which was to move into his arms for another kiss.

"I had, like, the best time tonight," she sighed as she leant back in his arms to gaze dreamily up into his face.

"Even with my friends crashing it?" he asked while bending to nuzzle his nose against hers.

"I'd forgotten all about that," Kitty confessed with a sincere smile.

For a moment they simple stood in each other's arms smiling and staring at each other.

Then a light came on outside the school, letting them know someone was watching and felt they'd had ample time to finish up their goodnights.

Groaning, Kitty had a sneaking suspicion that someone was Logan and, not wanting the big guy to come see what was taking so long, she gave Lance one last kiss before saying goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, Kitty," he promised as he let her slip from his arms to deactivate the security system and step through the gate.

While he climbed back into the Jeep and prepared to leave, she stood watching him on the other side of the fence.

Their eyes met through the windshield and they shared a secret smile before waving one last goodbye and going their separate ways.


	5. A Wild Ride

**__**

A Wild Ride

Bayville High was sponsoring another carnival over the weekend to raise funds for the art and music programs and that's where the couple was heading on their date.

Kitty knew they'd be running into everyone they knew at the festivities tonight, but she was determined that none of their friends – neither the Brotherhood _nor_ the X-Men - would spoil the evening for them.

Anticipating a fun and wonderful date with her boyfriend, Kitty rushed through the gates of the Institute and leapt up into his Jeep the second he pulled it to a stop to pick her up.

Lance turned with a smile at finding her so ready to go and was delightfully surprised when she threw her arms around his neck to kiss him when he did.

Twisting in the driver's seat, he slid his arms around her waist and returned the kiss until she was all soft and clingy against him.

At that moment, he pulled back to smile down at her while he stroked her long bangs away from her eyes.

Her smiling lips were puffy and moist from their kiss, making his chest swell with pride as he bent to taste those lips again.

The blaring honk of a horn interrupted them and had Lance looking up from his girl to see Scott in his precious car waiting impatiently to leave the institute's grounds. Jean was in the vehicle with him, indicating the pair was going on a date of their own.

Kitty looked around to see the older teens frowning their disapproval at her practically making out with Lance in the driveway.

With a weary sigh, she pulled away from her boyfriend and settled into the passenger seat while he moved the Jeep from the other vehicle's path.

__

This is not a promising start to our evening, she thought as the sting of disapproval of her friends lingered.

~*~*~

All was quickly forgotten when they got to the carnival.

It looked ten times better than the last one and Kitty was clinging to Lance's side as she excitedly pointed out the rides she wanted to go on or squealed over the large stuffed animals she'd like him to win her.

He was very glad he'd taken a part time job at a local garage to get some cash for this night. 

The work was good too. Lance had always enjoyed tinkering with engines and getting all greasy. Now he was getting paid to do it. Pretty decent gig in his opinion.

Knowing that before they could do anything else, they had to get tickets he paused to look around for one of the sales booths.

When the crowd parted to reveal one up ahead he stiffened.

Fred, Pietro, Toad and even Wanda hanging out around the wooden stand marked as a ticket sales booth.

From the way the guys were watching the school secretary as she distributed tickets and collected money in that booth, Lance knew they were up to no good.

And would expect him to take part in whatever plan they were hatching.

Normally he'd do just that without a second thought, but he had Kitty with him and he wasn't about to let his friends spoil another one of their dates.

As if sensing that she'd popped up in his thoughts, the girl spoke his name to get his attention.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when he turned his brown eyes to her blue ones.

Gazing down into the innocent depths of those eyes he felt ten feet tall and ready to slay dragons for this girl.

"Not a thing," he replied as he stroked his callused fingers down her face.

With a smile and sigh she turned into his touch then kissed his fingers.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel first!"

"That ride is so boring, baby, and we gotta get tickets first," he said when she began to drag him toward the large ride in the center of the large lot where the carnival was being held.

"Ok, but I wanna ride all the rides at least once," she stated as they went to the ticket booth.

So far she hadn't seen the others standing around the stand, but they'd seen her now.

"Aww. Look at the little Kitty with her tomcat," Pietro cooed as he rushed to stand behind her.

"Back off, Quickie," Lance ordered. "We're just here to have some fun."

"Well, now, Lance, that's some coincidence. That's just what we're here for. What do you say we join forces and have all kinds of fun together?" 

Pietro slid an arm around Kitty's shoulders - which she immediately threw off with a look of disgust - and smirked at the other boy.

"Not interested," Kitty and Lance answered.

The silver haired boy simply looked at them thoughtfully as the couple stepped up to request their tickets. The other members of the Brotherhood were just lounging around waiting for the booth to empty for a moment so Toad could snatch them all a roll of tickets.

After purchasing enough to get started for the night, Lance and Kitty ignored the others to begin making their way to their first ride.

Bored, Pietro followed and cut them off before reaching the line of people waiting to get on the "Screamer."

"Too good for us again, eh, Alvers? It's a real pity when a guy let's his girlfriend stop him from having any fun," Quicksilver said with feigned sadness.

Lance glared at the boy and the ground beneath them all started to rumble and shake.

"Lance, don't." 

Kitty quickly sensed what was happening and laid a calming hand on her boyfriend's chest. She then glared disdainfully over her shoulder at the other boy who was trying to cause trouble for them.

"He's, like, so not worth it. Just ignore him and let's start trying out these rides."

She was looking up at him with an expression that warned and begged him to not let anything spoil their night.

"You're right," Lance bent to kiss his girl before turning to give Pietro one last glare. "He's not worth it."

~*~*~

"I am, like, so never listening to heavy metal again as long as I live," Kitty vowed as they stumbled off of the "Musik Express" ride from which such music was blaring at a deafening volume.

Lance laughed and hugged her closer to his side.

"What next?" he asked.

She ground to a halt, shook her head then lifted it to look up at him.

"Huh?" 

"What do you want to do next?" he asked a little louder.

"Anything that's far away from this. I totally can even hear myself think."

A smile seemed permanently on his lips tonight and it got wider at her answer.

They walked away from the noisy ride looking at the various game booths and stalls.

When Lance saw Scott at a booth hurling a baseball at a pyramid of bottles to win Jean a large stuffed Clifford toy he remembered how Kitty had looked at the stuffed Tweety Bird at that same game.

Without hesitation, he led her over to the booth and dug out the money needed for a try at the bottles.

Even with his ruby red shades on, Lance could tell Scott was glaring at him when the other boy noticed his arrival.

Jean frowned at her boyfriend and seemed to be telling the other guy to relax without opening her mouth to nag at him.

Summers turned his back on Lance to fork over more money to try and win the stuffed animal.

"Maybe you outta let Red try, Cyke," Lance taunted as the other boy again missed.

Kitty elbowed him sharply in the ribs and gave him a look that said he better behave.

Grinning he ignored the other couple, picked up his baseball, threw it at the bottles in front of him and toppled the pyramid on the first try.

"Well now, that's the best darn throw I've ever seen," the carnie said as he moved forward to set the bottles back up. 

Scott was muttering something about "showoffs" beside him as the man in the booth finished restoring the pyramid and moved out of Lance's way.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the other boy, he concentrated on knocking the bottles down two more times so he could get Kitty the biggest Tweety toy the booth had.

Moments later he and his girl left a glaring Cyclops behind them as they moved away from the game to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel.

Clutched to Kitty's chest was a big yellow stuffed animal that was nearly as big as she was.

~*~*~

"It's so peaceful up here," Kitty sighed as the ride stopped with them at the very top to let someone on to the Ferris Wheel.

Lance resisted the urge to sigh that it was too peaceful and just wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled against him with a delighted sigh.

"This has been like the best night ever."

Looking down at the top of her dark head as it lay against his chest he felt the exact same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry I've been so long in updating, but my mind wandered off to another series. I've got at least two more chapters planned for all lovers of my Lancitty fluff, but please be patient for them. My mind is like scattered and refuses to focus on finishes this series. :-P


	6. Too Young For Growing Up Just Yet

A/N: YES! This series is FINALLY back on! I'm soooo sorry for the long delay, but I got focused on other projects and let this one slide. I'm determined to finish it next so hopefully the final chapters will get uploaded soon after this one, though I've not yet started them. *cringe*

In regards to this chapter, it pretty much just happened. I began it with the intention of making it a mushy moment filled Lancitty fluff fest, but the funny stuff started coming out and growing until I realized I had to make it the focal point of the chapter, retitle it with a different line from the song that originally chosen and upload it. 

Hope y'all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Too Young For Growing Up Just Yet

Groaning from the consumption of too much popcorn, funnel cake, hot dogs, french fries, nachos, cotton candy and ooey gooey candy apples, Kitty and Lance leant against one another as they laughingly strolled arm in arm back to his Jeep.

Wrapped in Kitty's free arm was her now official favorite toy of all time, the big stuffed Tweety he'd won for her at the ball throw booth. Lance's free arm carried the Bug Bunny toy he'd won her not too long after the first prize – once again with the intent of showing up Scott who'd still not won Jean her Clifford.

Remembering how her guy had jokingly offered to win the toy for Jean and Cyclops' infuriated response, Shadowcat couldn't hold back the giggle she felt building as she snuggled against Lance's shoulder.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh," he said as he drew to a stop next to his vehicle and looked down into her happy face.

"That's good 'cause I laugh a lot with you and it'd be bad if I got all scrunched up and ugly when I did it," she teased as she rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Like you could ever be ugly," he assured her with a smile as he ran a callused hand over her cheek and into her hair.

His stare was so tender and loving that she blushed under it and shyly dropped her gaze to the ground.

"We should, like, head back to the mansion now. I think we're the absolute last ones to leave," she twisted the toe of a shoe into the pavement of the parking lot then gave him a little look out of the corner of her eye.

Not bothered at all by the change in subject, he turned to open the passenger side door then help her up into it. After she settled into the seat and strapped herself in he handed her her Bugs toy and with another giggle she clutched the two prizes in her lap as he shut the door and rounded the Jeep.

Unable to resist he leant over and kissed her cheek once he was in the drivers seat before buckling up his seat belt and putting his keys in the ignition.

Skin tingling from the rather unexpected smooch, she looked at the clock on his dash as he started the engine then looked up at him.

"Looks like there's still over an hour before curfew," he turned to meet her stare with a slight smile, "wanna maybe, like, take me up to the lookout?"

With an eager smile he faced forward, put the vehicle in gear and quickly had them on their way toward Bayville's favorite makeout location.

Only to find that lots of couples had decided to top off their carnival festivities with a little fun there to end the night.

Sighing with disappointment they exchanged sad smiles as the presence of others spoiled their spontaneous plans. 

Just before Lance made to turn around and take her to the mansion, though, Kitty spotted something out of the corner of her eye and gasped. With an all out laugh of surprise she stopped him from leaving by yanking on his arm to get him to look in the direction she was staring.

"Looks like goggle boy's getting some," Avalanche smirked as his slightly surprised brown eyes saw Scott's red and white Corvette rocking between two other parked cars with the top up and windows very fogged up.

She tried to give him a reprimanding look for his continuing dislike of her friends, but spoiled it by giggling uncontrollably at his words. "Goggle boy" was just too accurate an insulting nickname not to be funny whenever she heard it.

"Wanna give 'em a scare?" he asked with a wicked half smile of his sexy lips.

"Lance, they're my friends," she bit her lower lip looked at the steamed up windows of the older X-Man's vehicle then was unable to suppress the mischievous imp inside her that was clapping giddily over the suggestion. "What have you got in mind?"

~*~*~

Though it had been hard to drive for laughing, Lance finally brought his Jeep to a stop in a nice hidden spot in some trees outside the institute's fencing.

Kitty, who had almost spoiled the whole joke with her uncontrollable giggles, remained double over in the passenger seat laughing breathlessly with tears streaming down her face. He'd ask if she were ok, but any time he'd tried to say something to her as they raced down the mountain just ahead of an undoubtably furious Scott she'd look at him and choke out something like "That was, like, priceless," then start laughing even harder.

With a satisfied smirk he listened to his girlfriend's delighted laughter and sank back in his seat to think back on that priceless moment.

~*~*~

__

After finally finding the flashlight he'd begun to think he'd imagined had ever been in his vehicle, Lance had pulled the Jeep into a vacant spot and turned off the lights and ignition. Confident that everyone was too preoccupied to think of messing with his ride, he'd left the keys in place for a quick getaway and signaled for Kitty to get out with him.

Just thinking of what they were sneaking around these parked cars full of hormonal teens to do had had his girlfriend snickering then covering her mouth with both hands to stifle such sounds and giggling uncontrollably behind her impromptu gag.

He'd given her a warning glance once to try and get her to quiet down, but seeing her like that – her eyes twinkling with mischief and her hands childishly trying to silence the noise she made – had been enough to make him laugh out loud and he couldn't risk another look now that he was back under control.

Knowing Jean was a telepath, he'd been sure the redhead would sense them coming and their intentions a mile away and totally have Cyke ready to surprise them when they made their move, but as he and Kitty had seen the other girl was … preoccupied.

Once positioned at the driver's side door of Summers' car he'd mouthed over the rag top to Kitty at the passenger side to go on the count of three.

She'd bit on the insides of her mouth to stop the giggle he saw in her blue eyes and nodded rapidly to signal she was good to go and he mouthed the number one.

He turned on the flashlight he carried and was thrilled to find its beam very bright before he counted out two.

They both slid their hands under the door handles so they could each yank a door open when he hit three and then he said aloud, "Three!"

With a giddy shriek, Kitty had yanked open the passenger door while Lance tore open the driver's side to shine the flashlight in on the couple as he asked in his most authoritative tone, "What are you kids doing in here?!"

The light he held showed both Kitty and himself exactly what goody goodies Jean and Scott had been doing in the **front seat** _of Cyclops' sporty car no less._

Stunned all four of them had frozen and Shadowcat's giggles had stopped as she stared wide eyed at the Professor's favorite pair of students.

"What is your hand doing?" she'd finally broken the silence to disbelievingly demand of Jean.

Caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, the redhead had blushed furiously and tore her hand away from Scott's lap so quickly the boy cried out in a bit of pain.

Having gotten more from the plan than he'd ever thought they would, Lance made the excellent decision to run around the car and grabbed his still gaping girlfriend to drag her to his Jeep as the embarrassed couple in the Corvette quickly fastened and righted their clothes.

It was as he was shoving Kitty into the passenger seat of his vehicle that they both started laughing at what they'd seen and how Jean and Scott had reacted to their interruption.

Chances were the couple was gonna make both their lives very hellish for weeks – possibly months – to come, but as Lance had sped away from the lookout point he knew it was worth it. Even the sight in his rearview mirror of Scott's car starting up and quickly giving chase had added to his utter enjoyment of the whole event. Kitty must have felt the same because the second she'd realized the other couple was following them she given an excited squeal before doubling over with laughter.

~*~*~

"Maybe I should, like, go to the boarding house with you tonight?" 

"As good an idea as that sounds, for very male reasons on my part, I gotta say it's a bad idea. You're just gonna have to face the music," Lance smiled as he answered the half-joking question his girl had asked him.

"Music I can face. Angry teammates out to kill me for crashing their private party with one of their not-so-favorite Brotherhood mutants … I, like, totally need a place to hide," she said as she turned in her seat to return his smile.

Her expression was such an adorable mix of humor and actual worry that their little prank was going to seriously backfire, that he followed his instincts and moved in to give her a reassuring kiss.

Which quickly became a kiss kiss when she gave a little sigh, slid a hand into his shaggy brown hair and returned the kiss.

With a creaking of the seats they shifted closer together in the front of his parked Jeep, wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kisses.

It was no where near the makeout session they'd broken up between Goggle boy and Red, but it was getting there. Breathing was growing rapid, hands were exploring, lips were locking on lips and cheeks and ears and necks and back on lips with increasing hunger while moans and groans spilled from the young couple.

Just as Lance had worked up the nerve to slide a hand down his girlfriend's body then begin slowly moving it back up between her legs they were both covered by a splash of ice cold water as a bright light was shone in their slow to open and dazed eyes.

"And what are _you kids _doing in here?" Jean asked with her hands perched sternly on her hips and a red eyebrow arched up high as she glared in on them from the passenger side of the vehicle.

Only slightly shamefaced, Lance and Kitty looked from the redhead over to Scott who was clearing glaring at them behind the lenses of his ruby red shades as he stood next to the driver's side door with his back rigidly straight and his arms crossed angrily over his chest.

There was something so childishly self-righteous about both their stances that the couple in the Jeep made the youthful mistake of laughing at them.

Any playfulness that had been in Jean's attitude vanished and she huffily used her telekinesis to lift Kitty's new stuffed animals from the Jeep and thrust toward Scott as she yanked open the passenger door and pulled the Shadowcat out of the vehicle.

A totally smitten kitten turned in the telepath's firm grasp to blow her boyfriend a kiss and signal for him to call her.

Resting his chin on the headrest at the back of the driver's seat Lance watched his girl be led away by the two X-Men and, knowing Scott was watching closely as he trudged along behind Jean and Kitty, he smirked gave Kitty a wink and made a few vaguely obscene gestures with his tongue in her direction. 

Nearly falling over a tree root stuck up from the ground as his actions made her laugh delightedly, Kitty mouthed the words "I love you" to him over her shoulder before picking up the pace of her footsteps away from him to avoid Jean's yanking her arm out of her socket.

"Scott, ignore him," the redhead ordered over her shoulder as she noticed how her boyfriend had stopped to glare menacingly at Avalanche for the tongue thing.

Finally the trio was gone from sight and with a contented sigh for a wonderful night spent with the girl of his dreams, Lance turned in his seat, started his vehicle and headed for home. 

Even the fact that the fabric covered seat he sat on was as soaked as much as the clothes he wore from Jean and Scott's little retaliation did nothing to put a damper on his good mood. 


	7. Reckless Streak

**__**

Reckless Streak

The way Kitty saw it she had three options in her current situation.

Her first was to put her fingers in her ears and childishly shout out "La la la la la la la I can't hear you La la la la la la" as she phased from the room away from the lecturing pair of Jean and Scott.

A second option, which was gaining in appeal with every uptight "Alvers is bad news for you Kitty" from Scott and disappointed sigh from Jean as she silently agreed with everything her idiot boyfriend said, was to kill them both. Slowly and painfully. Or maybe just torture them. Like sew their lips shut and then start yammering on and on about how they were total idiots for so long regarding their own relationship that they really didn't have a right to try giving _her_ advice. 

As the icky violence thing wasn't really in Kitty's nature, though she could dream and wish it were so in situations like this, she had her third option. Blackmail. They'll like totally blame her resorting to that on Lance, but she really didn't think he'd mind.

"Kitty, we just don't think that you're really thinking right now," Jean was saying gently as Shadowcat made her decision among the options. "You're young and your hormones are acting up and Lance is the first guy to really show an interest in you and he does have that tall, dark and handsome with the bad boy sex appeal going for him, but what you're feeling isn't love."

Scott was gaping at his girlfriend at the end of her little speech, probably over the way she'd let it slip that she thought Lance was "tall, dark and handsome with the bad boy sex appeal," and Kitty was having a hard time not laughing at them. Until it sank in that Jean thought of _her_ boyfriend as tall, dark, handsome and having bad boy sex appeal. Then Shadowcat put her hands on her slim little hips and did some gaping of her own at the redhead.

"Ok, that is _enough_," Kitty practically shrieked at the older girl. "First of all, Jean, Lance is _so_ far from 'the first guy to really show an interest in me.' I may not have been as popular as Rah-Rah-Riley at my old school, but I totally had guys who were into me there and Kurt was, like, all over me when I first came here so you're way off base with _that_ assessment. Second, you are so far from being an expert on love it's pathetic. Need I remind you how much time you wasted on that dumb jock Duncan when it was totally obvious that Scott was in love with you and you with him? You've got no right to tell me what I'm feeling or not. As for the whole young and hormonal thing, I'll just say Duh to that. 

"And speaking of hormones, neither of you have a right to be lecturing _me_ on that subject when what _I_ saw _you two_ doing last night was way worse than anything Lance and I were doing, have done or will do for quite some time yet. I mean, you were like totally about to have sex in the front seat of your car with five other cars parked around you," she glared at them both furiously. "I, like, totally respected you both and listened to your 'holier than thou' speeches and tolerated your superior looks and attitudes forever, but no more. If you refuse to give me some credit for being mature enough to know what I'm doing even if I may get hurt doing it, then your opinion of me really isn't worth trying to change. I _love_ Lance. I know neither of you like him because he's a member of the Brotherhood, but there's a lot more to him than that and I'm glad you can't see it because he's better than both of you.

"Which reminds me," she moved to stand toe to toe with Jean, "you better stop thinking of my boyfriend as 'sexy.' Keep those thoughts for your goggle boy," she smiled at her own use of Lance's nickname for Scott before moving back and giving them both her sternest glare. "Now, I don't want to hear another word about this from either of you unless it's an apology. If either of you try to make me feel like some stupid child or that loving Lance is wrong again I swear, here and now, that I'll tell everyone exactly what you two were doing in that car last night and you better believe that kind of gossip will never be forgotten."

Both bored and furious with this situation, Kitty turned on her heels and left the rather shocked couple behind her. 

Muttering under her breath she stomped past Kurt, Logan and Hank who all looked at her a little curiously as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. 

She phased into the room and once in the privacy of her room she began venting out loud and gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke of how 'perfect Jean' and 'perfect Scott' were 'perfect morons' who didn't know a darn thing about anything and had no right to tell her squat about love and/or life.

With great interest, Rogue removed her headphones and set aside her homework to watch her roommate's tirade. At one point Kitty looked right at the goth girl and huffed, "Can you believe them?!" before going back to her rambling. Wishing she had popcorn or something for this show, the girl in green propped her chin up on her hand and continued to watch with numerous smirks and a few quiet chuckles at certain things the pacing girl said or ways she gestured.

The ringing of Kitty's cellphone effectively ended the ranting, much to her roommate's disappointment.

"What?!" Shadowcat snapped when she answered the phone.

"Uh … Kitty?" Lance said uncertainly on the other end. "Is something wrong?

"Lance," with a relieved sigh upon hearing his voice Kitty flopped on to her bed.

Rolling her heavily made up green eyes at how the other girl went from ranting near lunatic to her usual bouncy valley girl flirt self within a heartbeat, Rogue put her headphones back on and went back to her homework.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lance was prompting Kitty.

"Jean and Scott have just been driving me crazy since, like, the second they broke up our date last night," Shadowcat said as she picked up and hugged the Tweety Bird toy that had had the privilege of sharing the bed with her last night. "It's like what we saw never even happened, they're acting so superior I could scream."

"Want me to spring ya?"

"Huh?"

"Want me to come over and take you away from there for a day of fun and relaxation and making out and no passing judgements?" he offered invitingly.

"I can't," she groaned regretfully. "I've got, like, tons of homework due tomorrow."

"Bring it with you," he suggested easily.

"Seriously?" she put aside the toy he'd won her the night before and sat up with great interest in his offer.

"I'll be there in five minutes," her boyfriend accurately identified the agreement in her tone and hung up with a slight chuckle.

For a second she stared at the phone in her hand in disbelief then it sank in that he was on his way over and she sprang up off the bed.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rogue noticed her roommate's frantic movements and looked up curiously.

Kitty stuffed her school books into her bookbag and prepared to dash from the room to rush out and meet her date before answering, "Lance is picking me up."

"It's a school night," Rogue reminded as the other girl started leaving the room.

"I'll be back by curfew," Kitty promised before vanishing from sight.

~*~*~

Lance was just about to honk the Jeep's horn to announce his arrival when Kitty came rushing through the gate of the institute.

She threw her bag in the back seat as she opened the passenger side door then hopped into the vehicle next to him.

"I love you," she stated before grabbing his shoulders and pulling his mouth to hers for a surprisingly intense kiss.

"Ken and Barbie should tick you off more often," he said with a goofy grin a few minutes later when she finally let him up for air. "Cyclops and Jean," he explained when she looked confused by the names he used.

"Oh, I like that one," his girlfriend laughed as she gave him a big smile then settled back in her seat.

"Any thing you wanna do today?" he put the Jeep in gear and pulled away from the mansion.

"Surprise me," she said with a smile and flip of her long brown ponytail.

~*~*~

"The road, Kitty, stay on the road," Lance was glad to hear that the panic he felt didn't come through in his words.

"This is, like, so cool," Shadowcat said as she phased the Jeep through the tree she'd been about to slam into when she ran off the road again. "I'd almost totally forgotten about practicing for my license. Every time I tried to get someone to ride with me, they all just vanished until I forgot all about my permit."

Daring to open one tightly closed eye to see that they'd made it safely past that obstacle Lance stifled a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on the dash upon seeing that they were on a nice straight safe stretch of road.

"Just remember to stay between the white and yellow lines," he told her firmly. "And no more phasing through things. Learn to hit the brakes and move around them."

"What's the fun in that?" she took her eyes off the road to give him a smile.

"It's not supposed to be fun, Kitty. I'm trying to help you get your license and there isn't a DMV tester in the country that would pass you if you use your powers during the test. You've gotta play by their rules. Avoid obstacles, use your brakes, come to full stops at stop lights and signs, stay on the road, use your turn signals, and," he say her venturing over the yellow lines as a truck approached from the opposite direction, "keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oops," she actually giggled as she barely got back on her side of the road in time to avoid collision.

"Maybe we should find a nice place to park now so you can get to work on that homework of yours," Lance suggested hopefully as he cursed himself for having the brilliant idea of letting her try driving his Jeep.

Kitty sighed disappointedly behind the wheel, but nodded and he said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever had been listening to him.

"Where should I take us?"

For the first time in the twenty minutes he'd put himself through this torture he allowed himself to actually look at their surroundings to figure out where she'd driven instead of just looking to make sure she wasn't about to wreck his ride.

"There'll be a road up on the right soon. Take it and we'll end up at a nice peaceful lake where you can get your work done undisturbed," he said once he'd gotten his bearings.

"Aye aye, captain," she quipped as she looked anxiously for the turnoff then took it in a heart-stopping squeal of tires as she failed to slow enough for the sharp turn.

When they made it to the end of the bumpy dirt road to the lake and she brought the vehicle to a stop, Lance honestly wanted to get out and kiss the ground.

"Oooh," Kitty said suddenly as she put the Jeep back in gear, "we totally need picnic fixings for this."

"I'm really not that hungry," he gulped and hoped she'd stop the vehicle's progress back toward the main road.

"Neither am I just now, but we can't hang out next to a lake on a day like this and not have a picnic," she gave him a smile and pulled back on to the blacktop. "Now where is that grocery store we passed?"


End file.
